


No More Angelo by Joel Gomes

by JoelGGomes



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelGGomes/pseuds/JoelGGomes
Summary: Missing scene from Bloodlines.
Kudos: 1





	No More Angelo by Joel Gomes

It's good to be out. Soon I'll be Timmy again. My treatment is almost over and then there will be no more Angelo.

  


Sydney is a good man. He helped me like Mother once did, before she was killed by Mr. Raines. I hope the same thing doesn't happen to Sydney.

  


I wonder what will happen when Timmy comes back. Part of me is afraid of what will happen but it is necessary. She needs to know the truth. The truth that only Timmy knows. Jarod needs to know it too. That's why I'm on my way to see him. 

End Notes:

The moment when Angelo chose to sacrifice his only chance of being Timmy again was one of the most emotional on the entire series. Hope this constitutes a decent enough homage.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
